fantasyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Star Wars
160px|right|thumb|George Lucas Star Wars (pol. Gwiezdne wojny) - uniwersum stworzone przez George'a Lucasa. Początkowo była to trylogia filmowa, z czasem nakręcono kolejne trzy części, których akcja toczy się przed wydarzeniami z pierwotnej serii. Ogromna oryginalność i obszerność świata stworzonego przez Lucasa, doprowadziła do stworzenia dziesiątek książek, komiksów, gier i serii odcinkowej, a także figurek i strojów postaci ze SW. Powstała nawet sekta, która sama siebie nazwała Rycerzami Jedi. Aktualnie świat SW jest uznawany za jeden z najbardziej obszernych w fantastyce. Chronologia W historii Gwiezdnych Wojen za datę odniesienia uznaje się bitwę o Yavin (BBY/ABY - Before Battle of Yavin / After Battle of Yavin), czyli pierwsze zwycięstwo Rebelii nad Imperium. Ostatnio zaczęto również uznawać za datę odniesienia bitwę o Endor, czyli ostatecznego upadku Imperatora Palapatine'a. * Stara Republika - obejmuje wydarzenia od odkrycia podróży międzyplanetarnych i założenia galaktycznej Republiki (ok. 25 000 BBY) do ostatniej bitwy Nowej Wojny Sithów i zwycięstwa Jedi (1000 ABY). W tym okresie nastąpiło oddzielenie adeptów Jasnej i Ciemnej Strony Mocy. Ci ostatni zostali wygnani i osiedlili się na planecie zamieszkanej przez rasę Sithów. Upadli Jedi zasymilowali się z mieszkańcami i zaczęli przejmować ich kulturę oraz wiedzę. Z czasem rasa ta wymarła, a uczniowie Ciemnej Strony zaczęli nazywać się Sithami. W tym czasie doszło do wojen między Sithami i Jedi, często doprowadzając do prawie całkowitego wytępienia tych ostatnich. WArto wspomnieć o wojnach mandaloriańskich. Do najbardziej utalentowanych Lordów Sith zalicza się; Darth Revana, Darth Malaka, Darth Nihilusa, Kreię, Exara Kuna, Darth Siona, i Darth Bane'a. Słynnymi Jedi byli m. in.; Lord Hoth, Valenthyne Farfalla, Nomi Sunrider, Odan-Urr. 200px|left|thumb|[[Darth Sidious - przyczyna upadku Starej Republiki]] * Era Imperium i Rebelii - obejmuje czasy od roku 1000 ABY do bitwy o Endor. W tym czasie dochodzi do walki z Federacją Bankową i rozpoczyna się Wojna Klonów. Gdy konflikt się kończy i ginie dwóch z głównodowodzących - Hrabia Dooku i Generał Grieavous, Darth Sidious ukryty pod postacią Kanclerza Palpatine, przyciąga Anakina Skywalkera na Ciemną Stronę Mocy. Jednocześnie wydaje Rozkaz 66, który ma na celu ostateczne zniszczenie Jedi i ich adeptów. Anakin, niegdyś jeden z najmocniejszych rycerzy Jedi, staje na czele klonów i doprowadza do upadku świątyni. Po walce z dawnym mistrzem, Obi-Wanem Kenobi, odnosi poważne rany. Od tego momentu zaczął nosić specjalny, czarny kostium i hełm, który ułatwiał oddychanie. Znany już jako Darth Vader rozpoczyna wielkie polowanie na Jedi pozostałych przy życiu. Jedni z niewielu przetrwałych Jedi, Obi-Wan i Yoda, postanawiają ukryć dzieci. Luke Skywalker trafia do rodziny farmerów na Tatooine, a Leia do senatora Baila Organy, którego syn, adept Jedi, zginął podczas szturmu na świątynię. Rozpoczynają się czasy rządzenia Imperium. Tymczasem wśród zwolenników Republiki zawiązała się Rebelia pod przywództwem Mon Mothmy. Walka doprowadza do galaktycznej wojny domowej, w wyniku której zniszczona zostaje m. in. planeta Alderaan za pomocą Gwiazdy Śmierci. Jednak biegi odwracają się, gdy do walki wkracza Luke Skywalker. Zostaje on Jedi i doprowadza do upadku Imperium, wcześniej nawracając Dartha Vadera na Jasną Stronę Mocy. Wydarzenia z tej ery pokazują (oprócz książek i komiksów) filmy; Mroczne Widmo, Atak Klonów, Wojny Klonów (serial) (serial animowany), Zemsta Sithów, Nowa Nadzieja, Imperium Kontratakuje, Powrót Jedi. Słynnymi postaciami tych czasów, oprócz wymienionych wyżej są m. in.; Qui-Gon Jinn, Darth Maul, Mace Windu, Jar Jar Binks, C-3PO, R2-D2, Padme Amidala, Jabba Hutt, Eeth Koth, Adi Gallia, Kit Fisto, Saesse Tiin, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, Asajj Ventress, Shaak Ti, Jango Fett, Boba Fett, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Wedge Antillies i Admirał Ackbar. * Nowa Republika - obejmuje czasy od roku po bitwie o Endor (5 ABY) do wojny z Yuuzhan Vong (25 ABY). Po zakończeniu wojny domowej, rozpoczyna się powolna odbudowa zniszczeń. Jednak Imperium nie zostało ostatecznie zniszczone i po trzech latach Admirał Thrawn staje na czele niedobitków. Ma zamiar doprowadzić do odrodzenia Imperium. W tym celu rozpoczyna współpracę z wojowniczą rasą Noghri. Wraz z upadłym Jedi, Joruus C'Baothem usiłuje schwytać rodzeństwo Jedi (Luke'a i Leię). Thrawn chce dostać się do twierdzy Imperatora, gdzie znajduje się armia Klonów. Ostatecznie nie udaje mu się to, a on sam ginie. Kolejnym konfliktem była walka z klonem Imperatora. W jej wyniku Coruscant (stolica Republiki) zostaje bardzo zniszczona, a Luke Skywalker przez pewien czas przechodzi na stronę Imperatora. Nowi bohaterowie tamtych czasów; Kyle Katarn, Lowbacca, Corran Horn, Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo, Anakin Solo, Mara Jade, Talon Carrde, Garm Bel Iblis, Desann, Jaden Korr, Tavion Axmis. * Nowy Zakon Jedi - obejmuje czasy wojny Yuuzhan Vong (25 ABY - 40 ABY). Luke Skywalker stanął na czele odrodzonego Zakonu Jedi. Jednak galaktykę zaatakowała obca rasa Yuuzhan Vong. Republika musi sprzymierzyć się z Imperium, aby stawić czoła zagrożeniu. * Spadek - Obejmuje czas od zakończenia wojny Yuuzhan Vong (po 40 ABY). Republika osłabiona wojną z Yuuzhanami upada. Jacen Solo (syn Hana Solo i Lei) przechodzi na stronę Sithów, a Corellia buntuje się przeciwko galaktycznemu sojuszowi. Wkrótce miejsce Republiki zajmuje odrodzone Imperium. Jedi powrócili do czasów świetności, ale to samo uczynili Sithowie. Imperium łączy siły z Sithami, aby wytępić zakon. Jednakże zamach na tron Imperatora, przeprowadzony przez Darth Krayta, powoduje, że imperialiści ponownie łączą siły z Jedi. Postaci z tej ery; Cade Skywalker, Kol Skywalker, Ben Skywalker, Darth Caedus, Roan Fel, Darth Maladi, Darth Talon. Charakterystyka świata George Lucas w Gwiezdnych Wojnach wniósł do kanonu kilka rzeczy, którymi SW wyróżnia się nad podobnymi gatunkami. Miecze świetlne ::Więcej w artykule Miecz świetlny Jest to broń kojarzona głównie z osobami obdarzonymi Mocą, choć teoretycznie nie tylko one mogą się nimi posługiwać. Miecz świetlny jest dla każdego Jedi i Sitha największą wartością. Sama konstrukcja jest bardzo skomplikowana. Pierwotnie łączyło się to z medytacją i analizą każdej części - trwało to nawet dwa miesiące. Podczas wojen klonów dopuszczalne było złożenie miecza świetlnego w co najmniej dwa dni. Podstawą miecza jest kryształ Adegan, który nadaje ostrzu kolor i moc. Rękojeść miecza jest różna, w zależności od klasy lub kaprysu właściciela. Wyróżniamy miecze jednoręczne i agresywne dwuręczne z dwoma ostrzami po obu stronach. Ten ostatni jest kojarzony zwykle z sithami, choć również Jedi mogli się nim posługiwać. Innym wariantem jest walka dwoma mieczami. Moc ::Więcej w artykule Moc Moc to siła, którą posiada każdy Jedi i Sith. Jej siła zależy od liczby posiadanych we krwi midi-chlorianów. To właśnie ona stoi za podziałem na Jasną i Ciemną Stronę. Moc Jasnej Strony to domena Jedi. Charakteryzuje się dyscypliną i zbalansowaniem. Jedi nigdy nie użyje mocy do zadawania bólu lub do ataku, lecz do niesienia pomocy i harmonii. Zakon Jedi jest bardzo surowy, ze względu na łatwy upadek w stronę ciemności. Rycerz nie może pozwolić unosić się emocjom, takim jak złość i strach, nie może się zakochać, bo to może prowadzić do upadku (tak jak w przypadku Anakina). Moc Ciemnej Strony nie zna żadnych granic. Łączy się z emocjami oraz nadmierną ambicją i arogancją. Zwykle używana jest do zadawania bólu i niszczenia. Prowadziła do uzależnienia, ze względu na pozorną "potęgę" i brak granic. Ciemna moc to np. pioruny mocy, duszenie na odległość, wysysanie życia, ale też na przykład przywrócenie życia. Adept Ciemnej Strony mógł pokonać śmierć i zostać duchem. W przeciwieństwie do Jedi, którzy byli jedynie "głosami", Sith mógł używać mocy i wpływać na otoczenie. Moc jest również obecna w naturze i we wszystkich istotach żywych. Każdy Jedi potrafi to wyczuć. Niektóre zwierzęta mogły wpływać na moc, jak na przykład isalamiry, które niwelowały jej działanie. Rasy 250px|right|thumb|Przedstawiciel rasy Ithorian Inteligentne * Bithowie * Bothanie * Mon Calamarianie * Cereanie * Durosi * Ewoki * Gammoreanie * Gunganie * Hutt * Ithorian * Jawa * Ludzie * Nautolanie * Nelvaanie * Quarreni * Rodianie * Squibowie * Tuskeni * Twi'lekianie * Weequay * Wookie * Yuuzhan Vong * Zabrakowie Zwierzęta * Banta * Isalamir * Nerf * Wampas Linki * Oficjalna strona * Wookiepedia * Empirepedia (pl) * Bastion Star Wars *